Efecto Mariposa
by MissLouder
Summary: [Episodio 7, SOG] El caos que puede ocasionar dos simples teorías de diferentes realidades en el Santuario. Canon vs incanon. Milo x Camus. Shonen ai.


Sinopsis: [Episodio 7, SOG] El caos que puede ocasionar dos simples teorías de diferentes realidades en el santuario. Canon vs incanon. Milo x Camus. Shonen ai.

Notas: Es que tenía que desquitarme con ese feo capítulo que emitieron ayer T^T! ¡No se vale! ¡No! ¡No acepto ese absurdo final! Así que desquitaré mi indignación en este fic xD

Advertencia: Insultos ligeros a Trollei. Si estás a gusto con el episodio 7, te invito a darle salir a este fic jaja

* * *

 **[Milo x Camus]**

Efecto mariposa

 **—** **x—**

 **.**

 **.**

.

La claridad del amanecer había empezado a filtrarse en el Santuario, saludando las cornisas de los templos hasta caer en forma de lluvia a sus entradas en soplos de luz sesgada que no llegaban a rozar el suelo. Las escaleras que marcaban el sendero hacia los aposentos de Athena se rociaban de un ambiente de paz, gracias a la danzarina mañana que a penas y daba la entrada a un sol que aún no terminaba de encenderse. Todo parecía indicar que sería un día tranquilo, sino fuera por un caballero que ascendía en números pares los escalones rumbo a la cima, como alma que lleva el diablo.

No podía creerlo, es que simplemente semejante idiotez no le cabía en la cabeza. Y ni que se la taladraran lo aceptaría.

Ignorando todas las reprensiones que recibió por siquiera limitarse a saludar, cruzó los templos restantes para dirigirse a su verdadero destino. Le valió seis hectáreas y si le faltaban podría llegar a diez; tenía cosas mejores en la cabeza en donde debía gritonear, y empezaría por el onceavo templo.

—¡Camus de Acuario! —gritó una vez que sus pies rozaron la baldosa semejante al reflejo de un espejo—. ¡¿Dónde estás, bastardo desleal?!

El silencio fue quien dio respuesta a aquellas palabras mezcladas con insultos que se ahogaban detrás de sus incisivos.

Se dirigió a la habitación del protector, anunciando su llegada con zancadas que hacían aullar al piso. Sus dedos rozaron el picaporte, enviando a la puerta con su selectivo material de roble, contra la pared como acto siguiente.

—¡Camus!

La penumbra a penas legible, le permitió insinuar el perfil del guardián bajo un ejército de sábanas que hacía filan sobre su cuerpo, que no se inmutó a moverse. Aún cuando escuchó las maldiciones desde el octavo templo y la agitación de su cosmos.

Sonreía bajo las mantas, porque sabía el porqué de la cólera de su amante. Se lo había preguntado cuando sintió ese cosmos arderse en su propio Antares, pero al ver la hora y recordar el día al que estaban, le dieron una explicación propia y, tristemente, sin remedio.

Suspiró con desgano, le esperaba un día largo. Se giró en la cama con parsimonia, para tener encuentro directo con esa mirada añil que le atizonaba.

—A ver, ¿qué hice esta vez?

Milo sin el mínimo recato, se zumbó a la cama, agrietándole la tranquila respiración que tenía controlada segundos atrás.

—¡Me eres infiel, con un demonio!

Una mirada incrédula brilló en los ojos de Camus, en tanto volvía a llenarse los pulmones de aire.

—Bájate, pesas.

—¡¿Acaso insinúas que estoy gordo?!

—No. —respondió. La verdad, Milo enojado le causaba un poco de gracia—. Insinúo que tienes la masa muscular suficiente, para dificultarme la respiración mientras llevas puesta la armadura.

—¡Maldita sea, al menos dame una explicación!

—Creo que acabo de dártela —Alzó una ceja.

—¡Sabes a qué me refiero! —Le tomó del cuello de la camisa y acercó sus rostros—. ¡¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo?!

—Una figura lánguida que me lo enloquece. —Sonrió Camus.

—¡No juegues conmigo, desgraciado francés!

—Ah, ahora soy yo el infiel, cuando tú haces lo mismo. —repuso, modulando su semblante a uno más afilado.

—¡No me jodas, yo no soy infiel!

Camus rogó internamente que Athena le estirara la paciencia, antes de tener un centro de mesa con forma de escorpión al final del día. Desde que su amante fue arrastrado por Aioria a la ciudad, cada quince días le llegaba a los pies de la cama, reclamándole esa mediocre infidelidad.

—¿Tan poco te hago feliz? —le preguntó con una mirada dolida que hizo parpadear a su amigo.

—Milo, me parece que exageras...

—¡Me eres infiel, es obvio que no exagero! ¡Mataré a ese tipo!

—¡Es una maldita serie de un mundo alterno! —espetó ya perdiendo el ajuste de sus nervios—. ¡No tengo nada que ver con esa triste excusa que se hace llamar orden dorada!

—¡Prefieres a Shura!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso no es cierto! —Al notar en cómo había alzado la voz, se apresuró a bajar la presión que empleaba en sus cuerdas, soltando un largo suspiro como siguiente acto. Abrió los ojos, enfrentándose al veneno que pretendía infectarle después de tanto tiempo viéndola—. A ver, ¿qué pasó en el capítulo de hoy? —Enarcó una ceja, esperando una respuesta concreta. Ya sabía que sus palabras entraban por un oído y salían por el otro.

—¡Moriste con ese maldito dios guerrero! —le riñó salpicando de efectos acuáticos al Acuario.

—¿Con mi supuesto _best friend_ de Asgard? —preguntó sugestivo. Echando leña a esa hoguera ardiente—. Suena tentador.

—¡No te burles!

De un momento el tranquilo templo de Acuario se llenó de gritos e insultos que fluyeron por todas las paredes y se escurrieron hasta más de cuatro templos cercanos. Haciendo notar _la misma_ pelea que se llevaba cada quince días. Shura dejó que sus labios sonrieran, la verdad ya se había cansado de reprender a Milo por el mismo tema y mantener controlado a Aioria que presumía toda la maldita semana.

—¡Mataré a ese maldito dios guerrero!

—Actor, querrás decir. —corrigió—. Y por última vez, no me compares con ese tipo, Milo.

—¡Ah, y lo aceptas! ¡Quemaré a esa troleadora serie!

—¡Pues desahógate haciendo eso y déjame en paz! —le gritó intentando evitar que las manos del escorpio le estiraran más la camisa con tanto jaloneo.

Milo bufó molesto, y se bajó de la cama para retirarse del templo de la vasija y drenar su ira contra pobres reclutas que se le pasaran por el frente.

¡Aguja escarlata para todos!

—Bueno, entonces no te quejes cuando "use mi nueva vida por otra persona". —Cerró la puerta de un portazo, que a Camus le pareció oír como agrietó la pared y dañó las bisagras.

«Athena, por favor, dame paciencia o de lo contrario le dejaré un templo sin protector».

Abandonó la cama de un salto, y llamó su armadura al segundo siguiente. No sin antes maldecir por debajo a esa persona que tuvo la santa idea de arruinar su reputación. ¿Alguien puede explicarle, por todos los dioses, por qué él fue el único mal parado? ¿Qué le había hecho a _esa_ persona? Al principio había sido molesto, después exasperante. Ahora, tomaría cartas en el asunto. La verdad era divertido ver a su amante retorcerse por los celos, pero que no pasara de allí estaba bien. No podía negar que disfrutaba de sus muecas y reclamos hasta que empezaban a sulfurarlo, congelando todo ser animado e inanimado que tuviera la bendición de convertirse en un adorno de hielo.

«Al diablo la calma, soporté cuatro meses. Mi paciencia tiene límite».

Esa serie estaba botando por la ventana todo lo que costó ensamblar en todas las vidas que había tenido. Desde su adiestramiento hacia Hyoga, su fidelidad a Athena y, ahora, su relación con Milo que a duras y había logrado remediar después de la pelea contra Hades.

Bajó los escalones casi en corrida, y cuando pasó por Capricornio, Shura le sonreía.

—Se fue por allá —Le señaló el hueco de la salida del templo. Gran indicación. Igual pasaría por ella sin que le dijeran—. Y, por cierto Camus, yo también me enojaré cuando te hagan daño. —Le dio la espalda, obviamente burlándose de él—. Y no creí que tuvieras esa clase de gusto, teniendo a uno tan _distinguido_ como Milo.

Camus soltó un bufido e intentó tomar la calma por el cuello, pero lo que menos deseaba era eso, sin tener en la otra mano la cabeza del creador de todo.

¿Ahora todos se burlaban de él? ¿Dónde quedó el status e imagen que tanto se había esforzado en crear?

No, eso no podía quedarse así. Cruzó Sagitario en tres pasos y llegó a Escorpio, no esperó a llamar y ser respondido sino que se fue a la alcoba del guardián sin prórroga. Y al estar frente a la puerta, una ceja se levantó en su rostro, mostrando su evidente desaprobación al detallar el paisaje que se deleitó frente a sus ojos.

Milo había perforado la puerta quién sabe con qué, quizás con su uña, dibujando garabatos en forma de letras que decían:

"Se prohíben las hieleras infieles".

Ah, pero él si podía permitir los escorpios escandalosos en su santuario de paz. En ese momento sintió el cosmos de Milo viajar a Libra, obligándolo a retroceder con velocidad para nada sorprendente en un santo de oro y atajarlo al ver que salía de su templo con una manzana en su boca. Cuando éste lo vio, hizo un mohín molesto soltando la fruta y apresurar su huida, pero Camus era más precavido y más astuto. No iba a jugar al gato y al ratón, iba a jugar a la comadreja y al martillo.

—¡Hielera con patas! —le insultó abandonando su templo.

Tres venas se le prensaron en la sien a Camus, algo que odiaba, era esos insultos relacionados con su poder. Ya les había dado una lección a Milo y DeathMask cuando estos le dijeron que haría el sustituto perfecto de esa tipa que no recordaba el nombre, pero que predecía de la película _Frozen;_ _Pareja perfectamente congelada_ , y _doble de la princesa Elsa_ , fueron palabras que se pagaron en cáncer cuando una nevada descargó su poder allí.

"Llegó el invierno para ustedes", les había dicho.

Nadie le recriminó su hecho.

Se acercó a la entrada de Escorpio y levantó su mano, dos segundos más allá, su poder bañó en hielo todos los escalones al descenso. Vio a Milo patinar pero sin perder el equilibrio, y ahí supo que no iba a lanzarlo al abismo. Iba a saltar con él. Se arrojó en persecución del escorpio, creando un fuerte estrépito cuando sus armaduras chocaron y rodaron los últimos escalones mientras se jaloneaban los cabellos terminando de llegar a Libra.

Continuaron rodando en el piso, peleando como si fueran niños. Uno insultando y el otro teniendo un pequeño esfuerzo en no callarle la boca con hielo.

—¡¿Por qué no vas a buscar a tu amiguito Surt?!

—¡Milo ese hombre no existe, por Athena! —le recordó cuando una pared se jactó en detener sus giros y darle la victoria a Camus cuando quedó sobre él—. ¡Es una serie que fue creada en nuestro honor, pero eso no significa que seamos nosotros!

—¡Anda a joder a tu abuela, dice que te entrenaste en Asgard! —Sus manos iniciaron una guerra de mil días cuando se entrelazaron luchando por empujar al otro; Uno para mantenerlo en el suelo y el otro para quitárselo de encima—. ¡Me engañaste, pensé que te habías entrenado en Siberia!

—Reitero, recalco, subrayo… ¡Que esa no es mi vida, ni mi historia! ¡Yo me entrené como un verdadero caballero en la tierra eternamente fría de Siberia!

El escorpio se tragó una maldición, desviando la vista y reduciendo la fuerza de sus manos cuando el marcador declaró un ganador en cuestión a "razón". Camus se detuvo, manteniéndose quieto pero alerta, esperando la siguiente blasfemia que le diría ese hombre que tenía como pareja.

—Bájate, pesas. —dijo, aun sin mantener el contacto visual.

—¿Me dices gordo? —repitió con una pequeña sonrisa. Pero no tuvo respuesta más que un simple resoplo—. Milo —le llamó con suavidad, marcando ese nombre con su deleitante acento francés—. Milo de Escorpio.

Pero éste seguía desviando la vista molesto. Donde la presión que tensaban sus labios indicaba que se los estaba mordiendo. Una imperceptible sonrisa se alzó en las comisuras de Camus, acercándose a los labios del caballero de Escorpio.

—¿Acaso crees que te cambiaría por ese intento de guerrero, que me obligaría a estar a su lado por una promesa? —le susurró, mirándole con ápice de dulzura en el fondo de sus aguamarinas perlas—. Devaluando tu cuidado a mi discípulo cuando yo no estuve… y todo lo que has sacrificado por mí. ¿Me crees capaz de dejar a un lado nuestras misiones y experiencias de caballeros?

Milo regresó su vista al Acuario con perplejidad.

—Esa mierda dice que esa promesa se hizo cuando eran niños.

Camus se alejó un poco más, para que sus palabras salieran continúas y fluidas.

—En un caso hipotético, te diría que esa promesa quedó olvidada cuando mis pies tocaron el santuario. —subrayó—. Todos nuestros lazos con el exterior quedaron rotos cuando nuestras rodillas se hincaron frente a la diosa. Si ese tal "Surt" dice ser mi "amigo", ¿por qué se aprovecharía de su promesa, cuando al ponerme de su lado también él me traiciona matando a mis amigos? —Sus manos acunaron el rostro del Escorpio, y rozó nuevamente sus labios—. Mi única razón, es mi responsabilidad como santo de Athena. Y mi único lazo, hacia ese extravagante sentimiento que nos quema, eres tú, Milo. Además, ¿crees que moriría tomando la mano del "amigo" que mató a uno verdadero frente a mis ojos y luego aventurarse a nombrar nuestra "amistad".

—¿Viste el capítulo? —preguntó sorprendido.

Camus asintió.

—Anoche. Necesitaba ver por qué osabas a llamarme traidor sin decirme un motivo. Y Hyoga llegó ayer diciéndome que iba a correr a buscar el cadáver de su mamá, porqué y que yo no podía exigirle algo que no hacía.

—¡¿Y fue a buscarla?! —Milo se quedó boquiabierto. Pero la cerró de nuevo al ver una sonrisa en el rostro de Camus—. Espera, si ayer vino Hyoga... No lo vi salir… Y dejé de sentir su cosmos... —Oh dioses, al unir piezas esperaba que su amigo no pensara hacer lo mismo con él—. Camus, ¿dónde está Hyoga?

Una risita se deslizó desde el paladar hasta los oídos de Milo que le hicieron tragar grueso. La mirada de Camus rodó divertido.

—Está en mi templo, sólo confórmate con saber eso. —se limitó a decir—. Volviendo a lo nuestro, ¿dejarás que esa serie nos aleje?

—No… bueno, es que ¡Aghh, me molesta verte con ese tipo! ¡Es un rompe hogares! —Se llevó las manos al cabello estirándose las hileras índigas—. ¡Sin mencionar que frustra tu actitud! ¡Tú no eres así!

—Me gusta oír eso, ¿sabes por qué? —le preguntó, y su compañero negó con la cabeza—. Porque eso afirma que _no_ soy esa persona. Tanto sentimentalismo me dará diabetes. Si te conforma podemos ir juntos a acabar con esa empresa.

—¡Y te lo hago frente a esa humillante escena donde te arrastras!

—Si eso te hace feliz. —Camus se encogió levemente de hombros—. Pero que no sea en el piso, por favor. Al menos dígnate a buscar una mesa o un mueble, se te agradece.

Milo soltó una carcajada que bailó en el silencio que arropaba el templo de Libra; Camus podía tener humor, y un humor bastante negro. Éste se removió para que su compañero se incorporara, y al hacerlo, Milo se le fue a los brazos con posesión.

—Eres mío, Camus, yo soy egoísta y no te comparto —demandó con un matiz infantil—. Pero tu vida es tuya, y debes vivirla por ti.

El caballero del agua sonrió en su interior y cerró sus ojos dejando descansar su frente en el hombro de su Escorpio. ¿Cambiarlo...? ¿A Milo? Nunca.

—Y aquí viene la reconciliación del día —Se escuchó en la entrada del templo, y ambos caballeros se alejaron al instante, como si una corriente eléctrica hubiera cincelado su cercanía.

—Interrumpes, Mu —Miró sobre su hombro al santo de Aries que venía hasta ellos.

—Los gritos llegaron a mi templo —confesó con una sonrisa—. Quería asegurarme que no terminaras siendo una paleta, Milo.

—Gracias, pero no necesito tu ayuda —Se levantó del piso, ayudando a Camus a hacerlo también—. Yo puedo cuidarme solo.

—¿Así como en esa serie _Soul of Gold_? —Una cuarta voz apoyo la tercera.

Girando la vista a la silueta que se deslizó con sus típicos aires de superioridad, que la mayoría reconoció.

—Saga de Géminis. —nombraron todos en unísono.

—Gracias por la presentación, así es siempre cuando llego —dijo sonriendo de medio lado, también acercándose.

—¿También viste la serie, Saga? —preguntó Mu, cuando éste se juntó al grupo.

—Claro, pero mandé a otra dimensión mi televisor en el cuarto capítulo. Quería verme pelear, y esa huida dejó mi orgullo por el suelo.

Milo se empezó a reír, y añadió:

—Y te veías obeso.

—Al menos, yo no tuve una muerte tan enternecedora. —remarcó el geminiano.

—¡¿Qué has dicho?! —espetó, pero una mano en su hombro le hizo detenerse. Giró su cabeza, y Camus estaba detrás de él, negándole con la cabeza—. Tch, lo más irracional de esa serie es ver a DeathMask siendo caritativo y Afrodita yendo a rescatar a alguien olvidando su maquillaje.

—O Camus llorando. —agregó Saga.

Mu rió por debajo.

—Hey, estoy aquí —se hizo notar—. Y sólo para decir, yo también puedo hacerlo.

—Parece que no todos están a gustos con la serie dedicada a nosotros.

—No. —dijo Camus.

—¡Para nada! —secundó el Escorpio—. ¡Destruyen mi canónico con Camus!

—¿Ca… canónico? —Mu alzó las cejas.

—Deberías familiarizarte mejor con el mundo _fujoshi,_ Mu. —le respondió.

El caballero del agua sólo se limitó a palparse la cara, ante esa respuesta de su pareja.

—Debes controlarte, Milo —Suspiró Saga, llevándose las manos a la cintura—. Y verme en acción, por supuesto. De lo contrario, yo te ayudaré a desaparecer a esa empresa y librarte de cargo. Nadie sabrá que pasó.

—Podrán contar conmigo —añadió Camus cruzándose de brazos.

Dos de cuatro caballeros rieron ante el comentario.

—¡Nadie acabara con la serie donde yo soy el protagonista! —Llegó una quinta voz al templo de libra.

—Oh mira, el minino está resentido. —se burló Milo—. Pues lástima, lo haré pronto. Mi orgullo está pisoteado y matando a todos esos infelices lo levantaré.

Milo y Aioria no tardaron en abrir paso a una pelea verbal de insultos y maldiciones. Destruyendo el pacífico silencio que habitaba en Libra.

—Sólo es una serie, por los dioses —Camus dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones resignado.

—Bueno, para otros para ser muy importante —dijo Mu, observando la pelea del Escorpio contra Leo.

—Y dime, Milo, ¿qué se siente que Camus haya muerto con Surt? —Mordiste el área equivocada Aioria. Milo se le fue encima al caballero de Leo y ambos se fueron de lleno al piso manteniendo una discordia no tan diferente a la que había tenido con Camus minutos atrás.

—¡Basta ustedes dos! —Se interpuso Saga separando a Aioria y dándole indicaciones a Camus a que separara a Milo.

—Vaya, quién diría que una serie nos alteraría a todos —expresó una tranquila voz, que sin que varios se dieran cuenta, llegó hasta ellos.

—Shaka —reconoció Mu.

Todos dirigieron su vista hacia el santo de Virgo.

—Armageddon, gente —Milo miró a Camus, que estaba arrodillado a su espalda sosteniéndolo—. No olvides que te amo.

Camus sonrió un poco y le ayudó a levantarse.

—Tórtolos —Se cruzó de brazos Aioria detrás de Saga, mirando con desdén la escena.

—Ya quisieras que fuera para ti —Sonrió Milo, tomando la mano de Camus y besarla sin dejar mirar a león.

Saga se interpuso entre esos dos que amenazaban con volver a pelear.

—¿Qué te trae por estos lares, Shaka? —le preguntó el caballero de Aires.

—Siendo vecino de éste templo, puedo oírlos pelear. Desde la pelea de Camus y Milo, hasta la de Aioria. —Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa—. Y todo parece indicar que viene por la misma razón. A penas van siete capítulos, y ya varios han formado quejas de la transfiguración de sus personalidades. —comentó el rubio—. En lo personal, me parece un poco infantil.

—¿También la has visto, Shaka? Digo, ya que sabes que hay siete capítulos en emisión —balbuceó Aiora con una ligera sonrisa.

—Claro, en todos los capítulos no has movido el maldito trasero de esa cueva —mencionó el Escorpio, con esa sonrisa ladina—. Quizás cuando ese dios nórdico pase coleto contigo, tomarás cartas en el asunto.

Las palabras no tuvieron efecto facial en Virgo, que sólo terminó añadiendo:

—Un dios no puede ganar en tierra mortal —Se dio vuelta, yendo a la salida del templo de Libra—. Ya veremos quién será el coleto de quién.

Un sonido gutural salió de Aioria y Milo en unísono parecido a un "Jujuuu".

—¡Se abren las apuestas! —declaró el escorpión—. Gato, apostemos.

—¿Qué quieres perder?

Mu y Saga sonrieron, mientras Milo ignorando a Aioria besó a Camus frente a todos y éste le gritoneó que se fueran a una habitación si iban a hacer sus cosas.

— _Soul of gold…_ —Cerró los ojos el caballero de Géminis—. Más parodia que una serie, pero bueno —Se encogió de hombros divertido—, si tiene este efecto en nosotros, creo que podría molestarme a terminarla.

Mu dejó salir una pequeña risa.

—¿A quién le vas, entonces?

—Obviamente a Shaka —finalizó Saga con una sonrisa.

 **¿Continuará?**

* * *

Notas finales: Creo que me he desahogado con este fic xD Me disculpo si Camus me salió muy sarcástico, pero considerando la situación de Milo, creo que cualquiera lo haría.

Las peleas de Milo y Aioria son inspiradas de sus peleas en Episodio G, joder morí con esas peleas. Y, sólo para recordar, ahí se remarca con luces de neón el canónico de Milo y Camus :3

No tengo que volver a añadir que odié el capítulo del viernes. Así que diré que si el siguiente cap sigue así de "ABSURDO" me burlaré de él sutilmente en otro cap.

Categorizé SOG como serie para ellos, ya que serían personas (¿?) xD


End file.
